JP-A-62-57 (term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") corresponding to U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 841,417, EP-A-0 195 433 both report that novel amide derivatives, obtained by binding a sulfur-containing amine to an unsaturated fatty acid having 5 to 18 carbon atoms through an amide bond, provide a peptic ulcer-preventative effect as well as an anti-inflammatory effect.